A Right to Love
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: AU Sakura lives in upper New York City with all the riches in the year 1890. Syaoran lives southern New York City and is considered as one of the slum. What happens when they fall in love? Will they follow thier hearts? SS & ET Final Chapter Is Up
1. The Difference Between Rich and Poor

Hi! I'm back! Long time no see. How is everybody? I hope your year is going well. Mine is. Well, I've decided to do the 1890's fic, but sad to say that it won't be as long as "Don't Be Scared." This may not be as good as I hoped, but who knows, maybe it will. You guys and gals be the judge. Warning though, some of the characters will be OOC. I had to have them that way. Their attitude goes with the time period. Anyways, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED "DON'T BE SCARED!" I was so happy with all the reviews I got. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you people like this story just as much or maybe more then "Don't Be Scared." 

Note: I just love the introduction of the story. I'm very proud of it! ^_^ I think it's Kawaii!!! *_* 

Disclaimer: You know this baka disclaimer thingy always brings me down. I don't own any Cardcaptor Sakura character.

A Right to Love

Chapter One: 

The Difference Between Rich and Poor

By: Cutie Blossom

The year was 1890. Our story takes place in the spring of that year in New York City. The time when there was a gap between the rich, who lived in glory, and the slums, who had to work hard to survive. 

This story is a tale of two lovers, where one is rich and the other is a slum, who find themselves deeply in love. Their love will be challenged by many obstacles in order for it to survive. The most difficult of the challenges for the lovers will be to ask themselves if they should be loyal to their friends and family or if they should follow their hearts to each other. Will their love survive is up to them and them alone.

~*~

A young auburn haired girl exited through the doors of the Ritz Hotel and into the sunny blue-skied morning.

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto," the bellboy said as he held the door open for her.

The young girl smiled at the boy. "Good morning, Joe. Wonderful day isn't it?"

The bellboy nodded. "Yes, it is."

The young girl walked down on the red carpet to the street, where a tall young man with jet-black hair stood in front of a gold colored carriage. 

"Hello sister," the man said, holding his hand out to her.

She smiled and accepted her brother's hand.

"Hello," she said to him as he helped her into the carriage. She sat on one side as her brother sat next to her.

"Are you going anywhere tonight, Sakura?" her brother asked her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. Dave is taking me to dinner tonight."

The man smiled. "I like that boyfriend of yours."

Sakura turned and looked out the window. "I do too, Touya."

_'I must make my family happy,' she thought. __'Even if I am not happy myself.'_

Sakura Kinomoto, who is twenty-one, is the daughter of millionaire Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto and is sister to Touya, who works with their father at the family bank called Gilly's. Sakura and her family live in the northern part of New York City where all the prosperous families lived. Sakura is currently dating billionaire Dave Futo who owns another bank at the age of twenty-three. He also lives in the upper part of New York City. The two have been going out for four months now.

The carriage stopped not long after. Sakura and her brother stepped out of the carriage to see a tall building standing in front of them. Together, Sakura and Touya walked into the building that had a sign at the entrance that said, "Glory's Restaurant." A waiter, who was wearing a black tuxedo, greeted Sakura and Touya.

"Mr. Kinomoto and Miss Kinomoto!" he exclaimed. "So nice to see you again!"

Sakura smiled at him. _'He means it's nice to see our money, not us.'_

"Thank you," Touya said to the waiter. "We're here to have breakfast with Miss Daidouji and Mr. Tukisiro. Have they arrived yet?"  
  


The waiter nodded. "Yes they have, sir. I'll lead you to them," he said and started to walk farther into the restaurant. Sakura and her brother followed the waiter. She saw her best friend, Tomoyo, and her brother's best friend, Yukito, sitting together at a table talking to one another. The purple haired girl saw Sakura and Touya walking towards them first.

"Sakura!" she called out to her best friend. The girl rushed over to embrace her young friend.

"Hello Tomoyo," Sakura said, hugging her.

Tomoyo Daidouji is the daughter of billionaire James and Sonomi Daidouji. Her family owns a very highly popular clothing store. Tomoyo, herself, is a single woman of the same age of Sakura.

"How are you?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, as she released from their hug. The two took their seats at the table. Touya and Yukito started to enter a conversation of their own.

Tomoyo smiled. "Great! You?"

"I'm fine." 

"You've got a date tonight with Dave, don't you?" 

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes I do."

Tomoyo squealed. "Oh! Let me make your dress, please?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Of course you can, Tomoyo."  
  


Tomoyo giggled with happiness. 

~*~

"Syaoran! There's another ship coming in!"

A chocolate haired boy groaned. "Okay. More cargo to unload," he muttered as he walked over and stood next to a purple haired male.

"Long day, Syaoran?" the male asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Like normal, Eriol."

Syaoran Li and his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, live together in a small apartment in south New York. Both men work at the docks and work sunrise to sun down. The two men work hard unloading cargo from ships that come into the bay. Syaoran and Eriol both work hard trying to stay alive, but with the pay they get, which was a dollar a week, they pass by barely. 

"Only around ten more hours, my friend," Eriol told Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed. "Yep."

Once the ship arrived at the port, the men went straight to work.

"Syaoran, are you going up town tonight?" Eriol asked as he stacked a box on top of another.

"Yep," Syaoran said as he put a large box down and went for another box on the ship. "I'm supposed to go see my cousin who works at some restaurant up in the richer part of town. Did you want to go with me?"

Eriol grabbed another box and started to take it down where the rest of the boxes were. "Nah, that's okay. I'll pass. I can't stand going up to that part of town."

"Way too many snotty people for ya, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol wrinkled his nose. "Way too many! They make me sick to my stomach."

Syaoran smiled. "I'll bring you back some dinner."

"Please do!"

~*~

Sakura turned around while looking down at the dress Tomoyo made her. The dress was of a dark blue color, which looked great on her. The sleeves on the dress went as far as her elbows and the bottom dragged slightly on the ground.

Sakura smiled. _'Tomoyo has out done herself once again.'_

Sakura heard a knock on the door and her father, Fujitaka, entered the room.

"Dave is here," he told her.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. She grabbed her purse and exited the room. She entered the room where Dave was waiting and saw him sitting next to Touya on the sofa.

"Here's my darling," Dave said as he saw Sakura. He got up and walked over to her.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the check. 

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded and the two of them left for the restaurant. 

Dave took her to the most expensive restaurant called Gatsby's. They were served right away and the two began to talk, but not long after, friends of Dave's interrupted them.

"Mr. Slate!" Dave said as he shook the guy's hand. "So nice to see you!"

Mr. Slate was a handsome man. He looked to be a tad bit older then Dave. He had brown hair with dark eyes and looked just plain rich.

The man smiled at Dave. "You too, Mr. Futo. Mind if my wife and I join you?" he asked, gesturing to a short blonde haired lady. Dave smiled at her and she smiled back with a sparkle in her eye.

Dave was rather quick to answer. "Of course we don't mind! Pull up some chairs and join us for dinner."

A couple of waiters brought over a couple of chairs for Mr. and Mrs. Slate to sit with Dave and Sakura. Mr. Slate sat right next to Sakura. If you asked Sakura though, he was sitting a tad bit to close. She looked over at where Dave and Mrs. Slate sat. They looked like they were sitting a tad bit close, but Dave didn't seem to mind.

Sakura glared at the two when all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her knee. Sakura felt uneasy feeling going up her spine.

"So Miss…?" Mr. Slate began.

"Kinomoto," Sakura said, slapping his hand away. That did not discourage him. She felt his hand on her knee again.

"Don't try to be frisky with me, doll," he whispered close to her ear.

Sakura stood up. She wasn't going to tolerate this a moment longer.

"I think a rich man like you could at least come up with a better name to call me besides 'doll' since you obviously lack the manners that a man should have, you selfish pervert," she said. She looked over at Dave for some help. "Aren't you going to help me? This man was trying to make a move on me and you aren't even going to try and protect me?"

(A.N.: I don't think a person from the 1890's would be so open when they are talking, but I thought that it was necessary here. -_-' Sorry!)

Dave stood up and looked at Sakura. "You're a _woman. __Women don't have rights. I could care less about what he does to you!" Without another word, he slapped Sakura right across the face. _

(A.N.: Sorry, but I have to say this. It is a given fact that husbands could slap their wives legally. Women had NO rights back then. Men, don't say that you wish that it was that way now or I'll be very mad. Put yourselves in our shoes. Okay, I'll shut up now.)

Sakura put a hand up to where Dave slapped her. 

_'I don't believe this!' she thought. She looked down and saw Mrs. Slate was smiling at her in an evilly way. _

Sakura grabbed her purse and rushed out of the restaurant with tears coming to her eyes. She turned into a dark alley and bumped into someone. She braced herself for impact with the ground, but the person grabbed onto her wrist to keep her from falling. Sakura opened her eyes to see that it was a man. She immediately held arms up in defense.

"Please don't hit me or yell!" she sobbed.

"I would do no such thing!" she heard the man say. "I would think a man would have better manners than that, Miss."

Sakura put down her arms and looked at the guy. He was one of the many slums of New York City. She could tell just by the clothing he was wearing. Other then that…he was kind of cute. He had beautiful amber eyes and brown hair that was disheveled.

The man gasped and put a hand to Sakura's cheek where Dave had slapped it.

"Looks like somebody slapped you," he said with a soft gentle tone. "No wonder why you were scared I would hit you."

Sakura backed away from him. "Yes I was slapped," she said.

The guy frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "I wouldn't dare strike a lady."

"You're very kind, sir," Sakura said as she started to walk away.

"If you'd like," she heard him say, "I'll walk you to where ever you are going."

She turned to look at him. "Why would you do that, Mister?"

The man smiled. "To make sure you get to your destination safely, Miss. If you would also like, I'm a great listener. You could tell me everything that happened."

Sakura considered the man's offer. "I thank you for you kind offer, sir, but I have no business with a man like you," she said and started to walk away again.

The man sighed. "Be discriminate if you want, Miss, but we, 'slums' like you wealthy people like to call us, think of you just as rudely as you do to us."

Sakura turned back around. "Then why would you like to help me with me problem?"

"Just to be kind and so both of us could have a bit of company on our way home," the man said smiling. "Even though the other doesn't like how the other lives."

Sakura thought about the man's offer again. 

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Syaoran Li," he answered. "And yours is…?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura told him. "I accept your offer. I need someone to talk to whom I don't know tonight. Thank you for your offer."

Syaoran smiled. "No problem," he said walking up to her. "So what happened?"

Sakura and Syaoran started to walk and talk, but they didn't take the main streets. They took the dark streets where no one could see them. 

"And after I told Mr. Slate to stop, Dave said that women have no rights and he…and he slapped me!" Sakura sobbed. She felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up into the amber eyes of Syaoran. 

"You don't need him," he told the crying female. "Heck, he's lucky to even lay his eyes on you!"

Sakura giggled and stopped her crying. "Thank you. Anyways, enough about me. How about you?"

"What do you want to know?" Syaoran asked.

"Why were you up in the northern part of town?"

Syaoran sighed. "Well…my cousin works at Daisy's, a restaurant on…"

"…on the corner of Wall and Fourth," Sakura finished for him, smiling. "What does he look like?"

"Well…" Syaoran began, "first of all, he's a she…"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I knew that."

Syaoran smirked. "Sure you did. Anyways, she has black hair and ruby red eyes."

"Do you have any other family?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, but I am living with my best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He and I work together also."

Sakura frowned and looked down at the ground as they continued to walk. "I'm sorry."

Syaoran smiled. "Don't be. Eriol and I have had the best times together."—Sakura looked up at him—"That's one thing your social group and my social group think differently on. You see, Sakura, you don't have to be rich to have a good time."

Sakura stopped walking and looked up at him confused. "You don't?"

Syaoran nodded and stopped walking also. "You don't. In fact, I think lower class people have more fun because we get closer to our friends and family. We also have fun that doesn't cost even a dime. Being poor can be sometimes better then being rich."

Sakura looked down. "I see."

Syaoran continued. "I have heard that you rich people really don't have a choice on who to marry either."

Sakura nodded. "That's basically true."

Syaoran shook his head. "I disagree with that belief of your social group also," Syaoran said. "I believe that even though people control almost everything in your life, Sakura, _you should have the power on who you want to marry. Even if everything else goes wrong in your life, I believe everyone should have a chance to really be loved not because of the person's money."_

Sakura thought about what Syaoran said. 

_'He speaks the truth,' she thought. __'I wish that my father and brother wouldn't have a say on who I should date or who I should marry. I want to be the one to choose.'—She looked up at Syaoran—__'He's starting to prove to me that poor guys have more manners then rich guys do. I hope that I'm right. We need nice guys in the world somewhere.'_

She and Syaoran continued to walk. They arrived at the Ritz Hotel not long after.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Thank you for walking me. I must say that our talk brightened up my evening."

Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad."

Sakura turned and started to walk towards the hotel. Once she reached the entrance, she turned around for one last glance at Syaoran, but he was gone.

_'I wish I could see him again,' Sakura thought. __'He was a sweet and kind guy.'_

Syaoran took the back way down in southern New York. The whole way there, he couldn't keep his mind off of the girl who he just met.

_'I never would have imagined that being rich was so hard,' he thought. __'I feel sorry for the girl.'_

Syaoran walked into a dirty looking building and climbed a couple flights of stairs. He walked down the hall a ways and stopped a couple doors down. He entered into a room that had a small bed on one side of the room and the rest of the room was bare. He saw a figure laying on the small bed.

"I'm home, Eriol," Syaoran said to the figure.

"I sure hope it's you, Syaoran, or else I'd be in trouble," the figure replied, not moving.

Syaoran laughed. He reached inside the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a brown sack. He threw the sack at Eriol.

"Here's your dinner."

Eriol sat up quickly and started to dig for the contents in the bag.

"Thank you," he said as he started to eat. "Tell your cousin thanks the next time you see her."

Syaoran nodded as he sat down next to him on the bed. He looked like his mind was on another planet.

"Something on your mind, Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he took another bit of the food.

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, what is it, buddy?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran hesitated before answering. "I met this girl tonight. Her boyfriend slapped her on their date and she was really upset about it."

"How terrible!" Eriol exclaimed.

Syaoran nodded. "At first she sort of treated me like crap, but once she got to know me, she turned out to be very kind to me."

"That's nice."

"Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. You never would have guessed that she was rich."

Silence.

"SHE WAS WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"

Syaoran winced. "Rich."

Eriol groaned. "Syaoran, how could you? You didn't fall in love with her did you?"  
  


Syaoran shook his head. "Heavens no! I just felt sorry for her. That's all."

Eriol shook his head. "I can't believe you talked with our moral enemy."

Syaoran laid back on the bed. "You act as though I committed a murder or something."

"It's in the same flipping category, Syaoran!" Eriol yelled. "Heck, it should be considered a crime! Poor people aren't supposed to talk to rich people. That is just how it is and always will be!"

Syaoran sighed. "Doesn't matter anymore. I won't see her again. Her mind probably went back to being a snob once she entered the hotel doors."

Eriol nodded. "Most likely. Let's get some sleep. We've got to go to work bright and early tomorrow morning."

Syaoran groaned and tried to get comfortable on the small bed. "Work equals torture."

Eriol nodded sleepily. "I couldn't have said it better myself, my friend."

~*~

Sakura awoke the next morning by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's Tomoyo!" she heard from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Come in," Sakura said.

Tomoyo entered the room. "So how was your date last night?" she asked as she sat at the end of Sakura's bed.

Sakura groaned and laid back down. "I don't think you want to know, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo frowned. "That bad?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but the best part of my night happened after I ran out of the restaurant crying."

Tomoyo blinked. "Boy, when you said it was bad, I didn't think it was _that bad."_

Sakura smiled. "No. I met a sweet kind young man about our age. His beliefs were very truthful."

Tomoyo smiled. "Tell me more about this man."

Sakura sighed remembering the amber eyes that her young escort to the hotel had last night. "He was worried about me when he saw the bump on my check where Dave slapped me."

Tomoyo gasped. "Dave slapped you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, he did. Anyways, this young man had the most beautiful amber eyes I've ever seen. He also had messy brown hair."

Tomoyo sighed. "He sounds gorgeous."

Sakura smiled. "He was. There's just one problem though."

Tomoyo gasped. "Don't tell me here's married already!"

Sakura shook her head. "No he isn't…at least I don't think he was. He was a poor."

Silence.

"HE'S WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Tomoyo screamed.

"You heard me," Sakura said. "He's poor."

Tomoyo groaned. "No! You feel in love with a poor man? Sakura, how…how could you?"

Sakura blushed. "I didn't fall in love with him! I just found him sweet and kind."

_'I would like to see him again though,' Sakura thought. __'He makes me feel all happy in side.'_

Tomoyo sighed and pulled the covers off Sakura. "Come on," she said. "I'm taking you out for breakfast. You need something to clear your mind."

Sakura frowned. _'Tomoyo acts like Syaoran would have killed me,' she thought. __'Syaoran's too sweet to do something like that.'_

Sakura got dressed and Tomoyo took her to down Wall Street. It wasn't until they sat down when Sakura realized where Tomoyo had taken her. They were at Daisy's, the restaurant where Syaoran said his cousin works at.

Sakura smiled and started to look around the restaurant. 

_'Black hair, a female, and ruby red eyes,' she thought, remembering Syaoran's description of his cousin from the night before._

"Sakura, what are you doing?" she heard Tomoyo ask.

Sakura didn't look at her. She just answered, "Nothing," and continued with her search. She spotted a skinny black haired girl serving a male his food.

Sakura stood up and told Tomoyo that she'd be right back. She started to walk over to the waiter, hoping that she was Syaoran's cousin, and once she reached the girl, she tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl turned around to face Sakura. The girl had ruby red eyes.

Sakura's heart jumped. _'It has to be her!' she thought._

"May I help you?" the waitress asked.

_'Oh I hope it is! Then, I'll find out where Syaoran lives.'_

"Miss?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um…sorry if I was staring," Sakura said. "Can I ask you something?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes."

Sakura's heart started to speed up. "Are you cousins to a man named Syaoran?" 

The girl frowned. "Yes I am. Is Syaoran in trouble?"

_'Great!! Now I'll just ask her where I can find Syaoran again,' Sakura thought._

Sakura shook her head. "No, he isn't in trouble. Um…can you tell me where he works or where I can find him?"

"He works down at the docks," the waitress answered. "May I ask why you want to know where my cousin works?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I bumped into him the other night and would like to thank him for being so kind to me."

The girl blinked. "Oh, well…if that's all."

Sakura nodded. "Can I ask of your name?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

Sakura's face saddened. "I would like to. My name is Sakura Kinomoto," she said, bowing.

"I'm Meilin Li."

"Nice to meet you, Meilin," Sakura said.

Meilin smiled. _'Maybe rich people aren't so bad after.'_

"I better go," Sakura said. "Thank you for the information!" Sakura walked back over to the table where Tomoyo was sitting.

"What were you doing?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat down.

"Talking to the waitress," Sakura answered, sounding as if she's done it a million times before. "I can't stay long. I have to go somewhere."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

Sakura sweatdropped. _'How am I going to get tell her?'_

"A place. That's all you need to know, Tomoyo."

"Why aren't you going to tell me, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura shook her head. "You don't need to know."

Right before Tomoyo tried again, a waitress arrived with their food. There was no conversation during their breakfast nor did Sakura want any. Although, she would had invited Tomoyo's conversation more then their unwanted guest that arrived towards the end of their breakfast.

"Good Morning, Sakura."

Sakura turned to see David standing next to her. 

"Good Morning and by the way, the name is Miss Kinomoto to you," Sakura said. "I'd rather not talk to you, Mr. Futo. Good day."

David growled. "Don't talk to me like that, Saku…"—Sakura glared—"…Sakura."

Sakura looked away. 

Dave stomped away. _'You just watch. I'm going to win you back.'_

"How could you do that, Sakura?" Tomoyo hissed. "He was willing to have you back in his life and you just pushed him away like he was last week's garbage!"

"I never did like that creep."

"Sakura!"

Sakura stood up from the table. "I must go, Tomoyo. Thank you for breakfast." She walked out of Daisy's and towards the Ritz Hotel. 

_'She's up to something,' Tomoyo thought. __'I better keep a watch on her.'_

Sakura walked into the Kinomoto's penthouse hotel room.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see her brother walking out of his bedroom. Sakura's heart sank. 

"Yes Touya?"

"I got a call from David," he said, walking closer to her. 

Sakura gulped. "Brother, he was flirting with another girl and then he slapped me! Please don't be mad at me for sticking up for my rights!" 

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. Touya walked over to her. Sakura shut her eyes, prepared for a slap, but it never came.  She felt herself pulled into a hug. 

"I understand," Touya said. 

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. "You mean…you actually believe in what I say?"

Touya nodded. "I'd trust my sister over any person."

Sakura hugged her brother. "I wasn't sure if you'd believe me or not."

"He didn't tell me the whole story," Touya said as they released their hug.

Sakura smirked. "Wouldn't doubt it. I have something to take care of. I'll see you later." Sakura started to leave the penthouse.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura turned around to look at her brother again. "Yes Touya?"

The blacked haired man smiled. "If you ever need help with a man, you know that I'll always offer my help, right?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, I do," she said. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the check. "Thank you, Touya. Bye!" With that said, Sakura left the penthouse. She exited the hotel and entered the carriage.

"Take me to the docks, William," Sakura told the driver. The driver nodded and started in the direction of the docks.

~*~

Syaoran yawned as he put another box down. "Is it just me or is this work day longer then it used to be?" he asked Eriol.

Eriol shrugged. "They always seem as though they get longer each day we go to work."

Syaoran yawned again and nodded. "Guess you're right."

"Are you Mr. Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran turned around to see a man standing not to far from him. He was a tall blonde hair man and looked as if he was in his thirties.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes I am. May I help you?"

The man bowed. "My name is William. I am the driver of the Kinomoto family."

Syaoran felt his heart catch in his throat. _'Kinomoto? Wasn't that Sakura's last name?'_

"You don't say?" Syaoran said. "What is your business with me then, William?"

"Miss Sakura would like to see you again," William said. "She sent me to ask you when would be the perfect time to meet."

Eriol glared at the man. _'Sakura? Isn't that the girl's name that Syaoran met last night? I do not like this.'_

Syaoran felt his heart jump. _'She actually wants to meet me?' he thought. __'I don't believe it. Why would she want to meet me again?'_

"Mr. Li?"

Syaoran shook his head clear of his thoughts. "Um…tell her that tonight, around eight, in the park at the water fountain would be best."

The man bowed again and walked off. 

Syaoran turned around to start work again, but Eriol stopped him.

"You're going to meet with _her again?" Eriol asked._

Syaoran nodded. "Don't start with me, Eriol. I know what you're going to say."

Eriol growled. "And what am I going to say?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "That she's rich and is our moral enemy."

_'I was going to say that,' Eriol thought._

"She's probably planning a trap," Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed. "Whatever you say, Eriol."

"Fine if you're going to act that way, I'm going with you!" Eriol declared.

Syaoran turned to look at him. "You're what?"

"Going with you."

Syaoran shook his head. "No you're not. You have no reason to be there."

"Yes I do," Eriol said. "To make sure that my best friend is not going to fall in love with some snotty rich girl who lives in upper New York. The relationship has 'disaster' written all over it!"

"Who says that there's going to be a relationship?" Syaoran asked. "Maybe she wants to thank me for what I did the other night."

"Doubt it," Eriol said. "Girls like that don't say thank you for anything."

"SYAORAN! ERIOL! YOU'RE NOT BEING PAYED TO CHAT! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

~*~

Sakura waited impatiently for William's return.

_'I hope he meets with me again,' she thought. _

She saw William walking towards her and rushed over to him.

"What did he say?" she asked quickly. "Did he say he'll meet with me again?"

The man bowed. "He said he'll meet you at the water fountain in the park at eight tonight."

Sakura had to restrain herself from jumping up and down. She bowed to the man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Kinomoto," William said.

"Drive me back to the hotel?" she asked.

The man nodded and helped Sakura into the carriage. He got in the front seat and started to drive the horses in the direction of the Ritz Hotel. When the carriage arrived at the hotel, Sakura was greeted by Tomoyo, who didn't look to happy.

"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo squeaked. "Where on earth did you go?"

Sakura winced. "Keep it down, Tomoyo!" She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her into the hotel. Sakura took Tomoyo up to the Kinomoto's penthouse and into her room. Sakura sat on the bed and Tomoyo sat down next to her.

Sakura smiled. "I'm going to go see him tonight."

"I hope you don't mean that slum," Tomoyo said snottily.

Sakura frowned. "Syaoran's not just a slum. When I talked to him, he talked with so much truth," she said with a sigh.

Tomoyo smirked. "Yeah right. With all the knowledge a slum has, then there probably was not very much truth in it."

"Tomoyo!"

"Well, it's the truth!" Tomoyo said. "Well…if you must go…I'll go with you then."

Sakura frowned. "You have no need to go with me! Syaoran is a very nice man!"

"I'm going with you," Tomoyo repeated, sounding determined. 

"Fine."

For Sakura, eight o'clock seemed to take forever to come around. Unusually, Tomoyo didn't make her a dress for her to wear to meet Syaoran in. Sakura found this funny though and didn't mind. When it was time to meet Syaoran, William took both girls to the entrance of the park. When Sakura and Tomoyo came in view of the water fountain, Sakura could see two tall male figures. 

_'Syaoran must be one, but who's the other?' she thought._

When they got closer, Sakura could make Syaoran very clearly and the other guy had purple hair and looked as if he was the same age of Syaoran.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned around to see an auburn girl walking towards him and Eriol followed by a purple haired girl that looked the age of the auburn haired girl.

Syaoran smiled. "Sakura!" 

The girl smiled at him. "So nice to see you again."

Syaoran smiled at her. "Nice to see you again also. I must say though, I was very surprised when your driver said that you wanted to meet again."

Sakura looked down. "Well…I wanted to see you again."—She looked behind Syaoran at the other male—"I see you brought a friend also."

Syaoran sweatdropped. _'If you call it brining…'_

"Yeah."

Sakura walked up to Eriol and bowed. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."—She gestured behind her at Tomoyo—"This is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Tomoyo didn't bow and Eriol didn't say anything.

Syaoran smiled. "Hello Tomoyo. I'm Syaoran Li and this…"—He gestured to Eriol—"…is my best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Again, Tomoyo and Eriol didn't do anything. 

Sakura smiled at Eriol. "So nice to meet you, Eriol."

Eriol glared at her. _'She's going to break Syaoran's heart. I won't let her do this!'_

"I wish I could say the same."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it until next time! ^_^ So…how did you guys like it? I hope you liked it. I'm happy with it. This story isn't going to be as long as "Don't Be Scared." I wish it would be though. Anyways, I left you guys at a sort of cliffhanger. I already have the next chapter typed so it won't be long till the next chapter is posted. I just need to edit it. So there will be no doubt that I'll post it on Friday. 

Till next time!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


	2. Changes of the Heart

How is everybody? Spring Break has been great except for all the doctors appointments. No AP History for nine whole days!! I have the **_BIG test (it costs $78 to take) in the beginning of May and another AP test right when Spring Break is over so if I do miss posting a chapter on a Friday (I'll only be posting chapters on Fridays) I am VERY sorry. So…here's chapter two! Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Hope you people like it! ^_^_**

Before I begin:

_Sarri-chan ~ You and I had almost the same idea with Eriol and Tomoyo. I think I may be able to put it in…I'm not sure. I'll have to think about that. Thanks for the idea though. You're so kind! ^_^_

_Emily ~ Hope you had fun on your vacation. ^_^_

_Mirashi Haku a.k.a Mys96 ~ Just like you did with DBS (Don't Be Scared), you made me so happy with your review! ^_^ Arigato!_

_LiL DreameR ~ OOC means "Out of Character." I only know that thanks to Furcadia! ^_^ If I hadn't spent all last summer on Furcadia, I would be asking you the same question._

On with the story!

Last Chapter:

Sakura smiled at Eriol.

"So nice to meet you, Eriol."

Eriol glared at her. _'She's going to break Syaoran's heart. I won't let her do this!'_

"I wish I could say the same."

A Right to Love

Chapter 2:

Changes of the Heart

By: Cutie Blossom

"Eriol!" Syaoran hissed. "Be nice."

Sakura didn't say anything. Tomoyo stepped in front of her.

"I guess no one taught you manners," Tomoyo said to Eriol. "You guys are all the same."

"That's not true, Tomoyo," Sakura said. "We are all being discriminated against the other!"

"I agree with Sakura," Syaoran said. "We are all human beings. We shouldn't be like this around the other!"

Eriol and Tomoyo ignored them. They were both glaring at each other.

"You act like what you look like," Tomoyo said with disgust.

Eriol smirked. "Same to you."

Sakura put her hand up to her mouth. _'I was afraid this would happen.'_

"Be nice to Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Keep her away from Syaoran and I will be nice," Eriol said.

"Eriol!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and he looked at her. 

She mouthed to him, "Meet me at the docks at nine."

"Tonight?" he mouthed back.

She nodded.

Syaoran nodded and grabbed Eriol's arm. "Come on, Eriol. Let's go."

Eriol turned around to him. "Thank you! You finally realize what I've been trying to say to you!!" he said as he started to head in the direction that would take him away from the two girls.

Sakura pulled on Tomoyo's arm. "We're going also."

"Thank heavens," she huffed and started to walk away from the males as she pulled Sakura with her. 

Sakura gave a slight wave to Syaoran, who waved back to her.

Sakura frowned as Tomoyo pulled her back in the direction where the carriage was. 

_'Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be getting a lecture on the way back to the hotel?' Sakura thought._

"I can't believe you wanted to see that…that slum!" Tomoyo huffed. "Yuck!"

Sakura sighed. _'Tomoyo's way too overprotective of me.'_

Syaoran watched as Eriol walked in a fast pace in front of him.

"Slow down, Eriol," Syaoran said. "We're not in a dang race."

Eriol stopped and turned around to look at Syaoran.

"That girl is terrible and rude!" 

Syaoran sighed and stopped walking also. "You mean the Tomoyo girl? You never got the chance to talk to Sakura."  
  


Eriol threw his arms in the air. "They're all the same!"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, you're wrong. Sakura's different. I'm not sure about that Tomoyo girl though."

Eriol started to speed walk again. "Fine! Think what you want! I don't care! Just don't come running to me if she breaks your heart, Syaoran!"

Syaoran sighed. "You head on home. I'm going to go walk somewhere to clear my head. I'll be home later."

"Fine," Eriol said, stomping away from him.

Syaoran smiled and walked in the directions of the docks.

_'I wonder how bad that Tomoyo girl is giving it to Sakura.'_

~*~

Sakura left the hotel right after Tomoyo finally left her.

_'Finally,' Sakura thought, __'I'll get the chance to talk to Syaoran alone!'_

She walked up to William, who was standing in front of the carriage, as usual.

The man smiled. "Yes Miss Kinomoto?"

"Please take me to the docks."

The man bowed and helped her into the carriage. "Of course."

"Thank you," Sakura said as the carriage took off. The carriage arrived not long after. Sakura walked down to the docks in search of Syaoran. She saw him standing facing the harbor. The moonlight was shining on him.

_'He looks cute in the moonlight,' Sakura thought and blushed. She tried to shake the blush off. __'Don't think like that. My family would kill me if they found out that I'm meeting a person like him in secret! Too bad there are not very many rich guys like Syaoran.'_

"I'm sorry my friend was so rude," Sakura said, letting him know she was present.

Syaoran turned around to face her. He smiled. "My friend was saying the same things she was saying."

Sakura looked down at the ground. "You're a really sweet person Syaoran."

He blushed. "Such a nice thing to say. Sakura…?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Why did you want to meet with me again?" Syaoran asked. "I mean I'm not complaining about seeing you again. I just thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after we said good bye the other night."

Sakura stared at his moonlit face. _'Why did I want to meet with him again?' she asked herself._

"I don't know," she answered him honestly. "Sorry."

Syaoran looked down at the ground. "That's okay."

"It _is great to see you again though, Syaoran."_

"Without friends," Syaoran added, looking back up at her again.

Sakura smiled. "Without friends."

"How did you find me?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura giggled. "This morning Tomoyo took me out to breakfast…at Daisy's."

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "You found my cousin then."

Sakura nodded. "She looked scared at first when I asked her if she was your cousin, but she opened up once I made acquaintance with her. She's very nice. Must run in the family."

Syaoran blushed. "Well…I…um…"

Sakura giggled and then sighed. "I must leave you again, kind sir. The night is getting darker. Good bye, Syaoran."

"Good bye, Sakura," Syaoran said.

Sakura turned around. "May I see you again?"

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Of course."

~*~

Tomoyo walked down Ash Street that same night. She was a couple of blocks away from her home.

_'I can't believe Sakura's being nice to that slum!' she thought. __'I can't believe she'd even think about being nice to a man like him and that other guy…Eric or whatever his name was…he was so rude to Sakura! All she did was say hi to him and he bites her head off. Rat eating pigs are what they are! All of them!'_

She continued on walking down the street.

"How rude of…"

She never finished her sentence because a hand grabbed her wrist. The owner of the hand was a not very pleasant looking man. He looked old enough to be her grandfather.

Tomoyo groaned. _'Just what I need tonight.'_

"Hello," the man said to her. 

Tomoyo tried to yank her wrist out of the man's grasp. "You will let go of my wrist, sir."

The man's hold tightened. "That's no way to act to me, little lady."

Tomoyo tried to yank her wrist free again and failed again. She looked around for help, but found no one.

_'Oh no!' she screamed in her head. __'What will I do?' _

She did the only other thing she could do…she screamed.

Unknown to her, Eriol was a couple streets away when he heard her scream. He had been out searching for Syaoran and thinking Syaoran would come looking for that snobbish rich girl, he came to the northern part of New York City.

"That didn't sound good," Eriol said out loud, as he took off in the direction the scream came from.

Eriol arrived at Ash Street to see a young looking girl struggling to get away from some old guy. Immediately, Eriol went to help the girl out. He yanked her free from the man's grasp and stood in front of her to protect her.

"How dare you treat a lady like that, old man," Eriol shouted at the man.

Eriol heard the young girl gasp from behind him, but ignored it.

"Listen, you," the old man began, "young men like you shouldn't interfere with another person's business!"

Eriol frowned. "Harassing a young girl is not just a person's business. It's rude and should be stop."

The old man spit at Eriol's feet and walked away, leaving Eriol and the girl alone.

Eriol turned around to see that he saved the one and only Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol groaned. "You and I just are not having a very good night, are we?"

_'Maybe Sakura was right,' Tomoyo thought. __'Slums…I mean…people like him aren't so bad after all. Maybe even better then rich men.'_

"Thank you," Tomoyo said.

Eriol stared at her. "What did you just say?"

"Thank you," Tomoyo repeated. 

Eriol smiled. "It was nothing. I'll walk you home."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Is it because I'm a 'slum'?" Eriol asked her.

Tomoyo shook her head again. "No, that's not it. I just live not far down. I believe I'll be fine walking down there."

"Nah," Eriol said. "Come on." He started to walk down the street.

"Um…Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol stopped and turned around to face Tomoyo. "Yes?"

Tomoyo giggled and pointed down the street, the opposite way he was heading. "I live that way. You're going the wrong way."

Eriol sweatdropped. "I knew that," he said and walked down the right way to where Tomoyo lived.

The arrived at their destination not long later. Before going in, Tomoyo faced to look at Eriol.

"Thank you…for everything tonight. I guess I was wrong about you guys," she said.

Eriol smiled. "I think we hit everything off on pretty badly."

Tomoyo looked down at the ground. "I'm willing to start over if you are."

Eriol nodded and stuck out his hand. "Good evening. The name's Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo smiled and shook Eriol's hand. "Good evening to you too, Mr. Hiiragizawa. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Daidouji."

"You too, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo sighed. "I must leave you now. Sorry again for treating you wrongly."

Eriol shook his head. "We're supposed to forget about that."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you."

Eriol smiled. "No problem. The pleasure was all mine."

"Well then…good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

~*~

Sakura woke up the next morning to see a pair of dark blue eyes sparkling back at her.

Sakura groaned and rolled over. "Good morning, Tomoyo."

"GOOD MORNING, SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo said happily and…loud.

Sakura threw a pillow at Tomoyo. "Be quiet and let me sleep!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Grumpy Sakura time to get up! We need the sheets for the table!" she sang.

(A.N.: Believe me…it's a real tune except instead of "Grumpy Sakura," it would be "Sleepy Sakura." -_-')

"Tomoyo, I love your singing, but you know how much I hate that song."

Tomoyo smiled. "Aw, come on, Sakura! It's a glorious day!"

"If you say so," Sakura mumbled.

Tomoyo yanked the bed sheets off her best friend.

Sakura groaned and got out of her bed. _'Whatever she took this morning…I want some,' she thought as she started to change. __'At least she forgot about the meeting with Syaoran and Eriol last nigh. I won't get another lecture from her this morning. That's good news.'_

"Sakura…?"

"Yeah?"

Tomoyo turned around. "How did you get Sean to know where to meet you?"

Sakura blinked. "Sean?"

"The guy we meet last night."

Sakura started to laugh. "You mean Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded with her back still turned. 

"I sent a message with William to where he works," Sakura answered, not sure if she should have answered the question. "Why do you ask, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Um…no reason."

Sakura finished changing before there was another word spoken.

"Where should we go and eat breakfast today, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo turned to face Sakura. "Um…Sakura…I think I'm going to head back to my home. I have something I want to do."

Sakura blinked. "Okay that's fine. I'll see you later then."

Tomoyo waved and walked out of her room.

Sakura sat down on her bed. _'She's up to something, but I can't just put my finger on it just yet,' she thought. Sakura groaned. __'If we weren't going to go eat breakfast, we in the world did she wake me up!?'_

~*~

"Syaoran, where were you last night?" Eriol asked as he watched a ship pull into the harbor.

"I could ask you the same," Syaoran said. "You sure didn't arrive back home till late."

Eriol laughed nervously. "I ran into some trouble when I was looking for you."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at him. _'He's hiding something,' he thought._

"Yeah right," Syaoran said. "Like I believe you."

Syaoran heard someone walk up behind him and turned around. He saw a man that looked to be another rich driver. This man was a tad bit taller then William and had jet-black hair.

Syaoran couldn't help not smiling. _'Sakura wants to meet with me again.'_

"Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  


"WHAT!?!?!" Syaoran yelled.

Eriol turned around. "Yes?"

The man bowed. "My name is Charles. I have a message for you," the man said, giving Eriol a slip of paper.

Eriol opened the note to read it._ Eriol felt his lips curve into a smile. He looked up and nodded at Charles. The man bowed and walked away.___

Eriol looked over at Syaoran to see him staring at him. 

Eriol laughed. "Come now, Syaoran. Jealous?"

Syaoran growled. "That note better not have been from Sakura!"

Eriol laughed again. "Don't worry, Syaoran! It's not from Sally."

"Sakura!" Syaoran annunciated. "S-A-K-U-R-A! Sakura! Not Sally or Stephanie!"

Eriol smirked. "Whatever. I'm so glad those lessons from Meilin paid off. You know how to spell!"

Syaoran ignored his best friend's last statement. "Who was the note from Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol turned away and slid the note into a pocket. "None of your business!"

"Mr. Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran turned around this time to face William, the Kinomoto's driver.

_'YES!' Syaoran cheered in his mind._

"William, nice to see you again," Syaoran said.

The man smiled and bowed. "You too sir. Miss Sakura would like to know where to meet with you tonight."

Syaoran smiled. "I think it will be the same as before. At the water fountain in the park, around eight."

Eriol could feel the color drain from his face.

"NO! Don't go there!" Eriol shouted. 

_'He can't go to the fountain!' Eriol thought. __'That's where I'm meeting…'_

Syaoran glared at him. "Why not?"

Eriol coughed. "You should go other places! Meet her else where!"

Syaoran noticed Eriol's nervousness. _'What is he so nervous about?'_

Syaoran turned to William. "Okay then at the docks."

William nodded. "Same time?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

William bowed and walked off.

Syaoran turned to Eriol. "What was that about?"

Eriol gulped nervously. "Nothing! I just think you should meet somewhere new."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you? You wouldn't hide anything from your dear old best friend, would you Eriol? If you are…"

Eriol laughed nervously. "No! Of course I'm not hiding anything from you, Syaoran. Why would I?"

Syaoran sighed. "Knowing you, I would have to say you're keeping something away to hide your embarrassment."

Eriol sweatdropped. _'That's exactly why.'_

Syaoran started to walk up to the ship to unload some boxes. "Come on, let's get to work."

Eriol smiled at the change of subject. "Yes, we should," he said following Syaoran.

~*~

Sakura paced around her room. "What am I doing? I shouldn't keep on seeing Syaoran. It's only going to result to…"—She sighed—"…love."

"What's going to result in love, dear?"

Sakura jumped and turned around to face her mother, Nadeshiko. She was wearing a white dress that made her look like an angel to Sakura. Her and her mother have always been close to one another. Sakura loved her mother very much.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Nothing! Hello mother."

Nadeshiko sighed. "Sakura…you can tell me what is going on." 

Sakura looked down at the ground. Tears started to come to her eyes.

"No mother," Sakura said. "I can't. I wish I could…but I can't."

Nadeshiko walked over and sat at the foot of Sakura's bed. She patted the space next to her, signally for Sakura to sit next to her and Sakura did.

Nadeshiko sighed. "I know that you've been sneaking out late at night lately, Sakura."

Sakura could feel the color drain from her face. "I-I can e-explain that."

Nadeshiko smiled. "I've talked to William. He told me you are meeting a nice young man in secret."

Sakura started to fiddle with her thumbs. "Mother…"

"He also told me who he was."

Sakura felt like she was going to faint. _'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.'_

Nadeshiko laughed at her daughter's nervousness. "Syaoran Li is his name right?"—Sakura nodded—"He works out on the docks and he's considered one of the many lower people of our country."

Sakura felt her stomach turn. "Mother…"

Nadeshiko put a hand on her daughter's shoulder to silent her. "I think it is a wonderful thing."

"Mother, I'm so…"—Sakura paused—"What did you just say?"

Nadeshiko laughed. "I think it is wonderful! I've learned from experience that the lower men and women of this city are very nice and gentle people. I, myself, meet a person that lived in lower New York City. This man of yours acts like a gentlemen to you, right?"—Sakura nodded—"Well then, that's all I needed to know to accept your meeting with him. Now, tell me about this man and how you met him."

Sakura smiled. "Well you remember the night Dave broke up with me?"—Her mother nodded—"Well, I bumped into Syaoran in the alley. He said that he'd like to walk me home so I'd be safe, but I refused because I was so upset about what happened at dinner. Syaoran said that he would also listen to my problems if I wanted to tell somebody."

Nadeshiko smiled. "That's so sweet."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it was. I accepted Syaoran's offer so Syaoran and I started to talk to one another as we continued to the hotel. He disappeared right after I walked to the hotel though."

Nadeshiko asked, "How did you find him again?"

"I found away of reaching him the next morning," Sakura answered. "Tomoyo took me to Daisy's for breakfast the next morning and Syaoran's cousin works there."

"That's good," her mother said. 

Sakura groaned. "The meeting that night was a disaster. I took Tomoyo with me and Syaoran brought along his friend. They both didn't approve of our meeting."

Nadeshiko frowned. "What between the two?" 

Sakura sighed before continuing. "Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran's friend, both fought and yelled at the other. Syaoran and I rearranged another meeting that night, alone. I have another meeting with him tonight."

Nadeshiko stood up from the bed. "I'm so happy for you, dear. I never would have thought you'd meet a guy like him. Most rich men are snobs."

Sakura sighed. "You didn't have to tell me that. I already know that much, mother."

Nadeshiko smiled. "I wish I could talk more about this young man, but I have a dinner appointment that I must get ready for," she said as she exited the room.

"Mother!" Sakura called to her.

Nadeshiko stopped and faced Sakura. "Yes?"

"What happened with you and the other poor man?" Sakura asked.

Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter and said as she walked out the room, "Maybe one day, you'll find out."

Sakura tilted her head. "Huh?"

Sakura didn't have time to ask anymore because her mother had left her room. Sakura looked down at her feet.

_'Could I be falling for him?' Sakura thought. __'No I couldn't be.'_

She looked over at a clock that was hanging on a wall. It read it was quarter till eight o'clock. She stood up and got ready to meet Syaoran, leaving her thoughts in the back of her head.

~*~

Syaoran stood at the edge of the dock, looking out into the harbor at the moon that shined brightly above.

_'Why am I meeting Sakura again?' he asked himself. __'This is wrong what I'm doing. I do love meeting her though.'_

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around to face the young auburn haired girl. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Syaoran felt a sudden urge to run over to her and hold her, but restrained himself from doing so.

"Sakura…" he let slip from his lips.

Sakura smiled. 

_'He's so gentle and kind,' Sakura thought. __'I believe I do love him. There is no other way to explain this feeling in my stomach.'_

Sakura walked closer to him.

"Syaoran…how are you?" Sakura asked, searching for something to say.

Syaoran nodded. "Well. You?"

"I'm fine."

Silence.

Syaoran remembered the man who visited Eriol earlier that day. 

_'Maybe she'll know him,' Syaoran thought. __'It's a fat chance, but just maybe…'_

Syaoran looked back at the moon again.

"Somebody visited Eriol today," Syaoran told her. "He looked like another driver of yours except he asked for Eriol. You didn't send anyone for him did you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No I didn't."

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think so. I just had to make sure though."

Sakura walked over to stand right beside him. "What was his name?"

Syaoran nodded. "I believe he said his name was Charles."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'No way. Could it be…?'_

"What did he look like?" Sakura asked.

"He was taller then William and had black hair," Syaoran answered.

Sakura shook her head. "No! It couldn't be…"

Syaoran turned to her. "What?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I know a driver named Charles also," Sakura told him. "He is the Daidouji driver and looks exactly how you described your mystery driver."

Syaoran recognized the last name. "Isn't that…?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it is Tomoyo's driver. Syaoran…Eriol and Tomoyo are meeting each other in secret!!"

~*~*~*~*~*That's all till next time~*~*~*~*

Gomen! I know this chapter isn't as long as I usually have them. It's still not short either. Anyways, I sure got a whole lot more reviews then I expected! @_@ I wasn't expecting a whole lot. Many of the reviews mentioned that Tomoyo and Eriol were so mean so I ask you this now. What do you think about it now? Of course there's E+T in this! Once you think about it though, I put Tomoyo and Eriol's attitudes against each other because of the time period! The next chapter will have a lot more history in it! ^_^ No I'm not going to quiz you on history. That ruins the whole fun of reading stories! Once again, if I miss next Friday's posting (because it is the first full week back from spring break), I'm sorry and I'll try my BEST to get it posted. Thanks for the reviews on last chapter!

Ja ne!  
Cutie Blossom

^_^ 17 Pages ^_^ (Sorry I didn't make 20)


	3. Surprises and Lives Go Downhill

Hi! Sorry that it has been awhile! I have a good reason though! I was studying for the AP US History test. Now that I have no more history homework, I can finally continue my story!!! I am done!!! ^_^ YEAH!!! Anyways, thank you for peoples' reviews! Means a lot to me! Sorry for not keeping my promise of getting this up by Friday. I'm out at the lake and we don't have internet connection out here yet so I couldn't get it up. I thought my dad would have it up, but guess not. SORRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!! 

Last Chapter:

Sakura shook her head. "No! It couldn't be…"

Syaoran turned to her. "What?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I know a driver named Charles also," Sakura told him. "He is the Daidouji driver and looks exactly how you described your mystery driver."

Syaoran recognized the last name. "Isn't that…?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it is Tomoyo's driver. Syaoran…Eriol and Tomoyo are meeting each other in secret!!"

A Right to Love

Chapter 3: 

By Cutie Blossom

Syaoran's mouth dropped. "That's not possible."

Sakura smiled. "But it is possible. Maybe they have had a change of heart!"

_'A change of heart,'_ Syaoran mind echoed. _'Eriol? Nah, not possible.'_

"Sakura," Syaoran said, "Eriol is known to be stubborn. I think he'd keep his opinion about rich people."

Sakura turned away from him. "Maybe you're right,"—She turned back to him—"but maybe you aren't. Maybe Tomoyo has that affect to change your friend's opinion."

Syaoran smirked. "No girl has had that affect on Eriol."

"But Tomoyo has had that affect on men before," Sakura said. 

"She has?"

Sakura nodded. "The question is if we should ask them about it or not."

Syaoran looked down at the ground. "Good question. We don't even know where…they are…meeting," he finished saying slowly.

"Did you think of something, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, noticing the stretching of his words.

Syaoran put a hand up. "Let me think for a minute."

Sakura blinked. "Okay."

Syaoran started to replay the earlier events that afternoon. 

^_^ Flashback ^_^__

_"William, nice to see you again," Syaoran said._

_The man smiled and bowed. "You too sir. Miss Sakura would like to know where to meet with you tonight."_

_Syaoran smiled. "I think it will be the same as before. At the water fountain in the park, around eight."_

_"NO! Don't go there!" Eriol shouted. _

_Syaoran glared at him. "Why not?"_

_Eriol coughed. "You should go other places! Meet her else where!"_

_Syaoran noticed Eriol's nervousness. 'What is he so nervous about?'_

_Syaoran turned to William. "Okay then at the docks."_

_William nodded. "Same time?"_

_Syaoran nodded. "Yes."_

_William bowed and walked off._

_Syaoran turned to Eriol. "What was that about?"_

_Eriol gulped nervously. "Nothing! I just think you should meet somewhere new."_

^_^ End of Flashbacks ^_^

"They are meeting at the fountain in the park!" Syaoran said.

Before she could even say a word, Syaoran dragged Sakura in the direction of the park. 

"Syaoran! Slow down!" 

Syaoran didn't slow down. "We cannot slow down, Sakura! What if they have already left?"  
  


Sakura groaned. "Syaoran! You are not the one in a dress!"

Syaoran slowed down. "Oh right. Sorry."

Sakura smiled. "That's okay."

Syaoran looked over at her and met her eyes. Amber eyes met Emerald as they both thought the same thing.

_'Why are we still meeting each other?'_

They both blushed and looked away.

"Come on," Sakura murmured. "We should go see if our friends are still at the fountain."

"Right," Syaoran mumbled. "Fountain."

The two started to walk towards the park in search for their friends.

~*~

"Miss Tomoyo."

Tomoyo turned around to face Eriol.

She smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"My pleasure," Eriol said. "Are we not doing what we yelled at our friends for doing?"

Tomoyo smirked. "What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

Eriol smiled. "Guess you're right."

"We have our reasons," Tomoyo said, walking closer to him, "and they have theirs."

"Oh really?" Eriol asked. "And what are ours reasons, may I ask?"

"So we could learn more about each other?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Is that a question or a statement?" Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo giggled. "What answer do you want?"

"I think statement."

Tomoyo smiled. "Okay then your answer is statement."

"And what is Samantha…"

"…Sakura."

"…Sakura and Syaoran's reason."

Tomoyo blinked. "I'm not sure."

"I'm…" Eriol trailed off. "Did you hear something?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I didn't."

There was a sudden rustle in some bushes near them. Eriol quickly stepped in front of Tomoyo to protect her. 

"Whoever is ever there better come out and show themselves or pay the consequences!" Eriol said to the bush. 

"We better go," Tomoyo whispered. "What if the person has a gun?"

Eriol's face paled. He never thought about that. He was just concerned with protecting Tomoyo. 

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll protect you. COME OUT OF THAT BUSH OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh I'm scared," the bush answered back. It sounded like a male's voice. "What? Scared of what a bush can do to you, Eriol?"

Eriol groaned. "Syaoran! Get out of the bush. I only assume that Tomoyo's dear best friend is with you because you two were meeting tonight and I know you wouldn't leave her now would you?"

"Who is Syaoran?" the bush snickered. "I'm the evil bush sorcerer named Bushy Reed who shoots wooden reeds at people. Better run Eriol! Protect your girlfriend or I'll get her also!"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo turned red.

"SYAORAN!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BUSH OR I'LL COME OVER AT GET YOUR BUTT OUT MYSELF!!!!!!!!!"

The bush snickered again, but not with just with a male's laugh, but also with a female's laughter. 

Tomoyo growled. "SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BUSH ALSO!!!!!!"

The bush moved again and two people came out, laughing.

"Eriol," Syaoran said between breaths, "your face was priceless! Eriol Hiiragizawa scared of a…of a…BUSH!!!!!!"

With that Syaoran and Sakura broke down into more laughter.

Eriol blushed. "I WAS NOT SCARED OF THE BUSH!!"

Syaoran and Sakura slowed down their laughter.

"Then why did you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sakura asked. "Tomoyo was just as scared as you were Eriol."

Tomoyo and Eriol glared at their friends. Sakura and Syaoran's laughter came to a complete stop when there was another move in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Syaoran asked over in the directions of the bushes.

There was no answer. Syaoran moved in front of Sakura while Eriol was still in front of Tomoyo.

"Do you know what it is?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"How would I know?" Eriol shouted.

There was another move over in the same bushes and something stepped out. Syaoran and Eriol held their breath as they watched the figure step out. A young man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a long brown jacket. He looked dirty as well as drunk. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped and scooted closer to Eriol and Syaoran.

"Who are you?" Eriol asked.

The man glared and hiccupped. "My name doesn't matter. All that matters is that you give me all your money and all the valuables."

The girls moved even more closer to the boys.

"You'll not get anything from any of us," Syaoran yelled.

The man glared. "You wanna bet?" the man asked, reaching inside of his coat and pulled out a long knife.

The girls tensed as the boys did as well.

"Just let Tomoyo and I give the man our money and jewelry, Syaoran," Sakura said.

"No," Syaoran said, keeping in front of Sakura. "I won't let you do that."

"Why not?" 

"Because," Syaoran answered, "I don't want you and Tomoyo wasting your money and valuables just to protect us."

"But Syaoran…"

"No!" Eriol said. "He's right. You girls shouldn't be wasting you things just to protect us. Your families would kill you if you did waste your valuables on saving slums."

Tomoyo frowned. "You are more then that, Eriol. I've learned that lesson."—She looked over at Syaoran—"Sorry I treated you so badly earlier, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled. "That's okay."

The man fumed. "The rich and the slum should NOT be friends and nice to each other. It's not the way nature is."

Eriol glared at him. "We can be nice to each other or even maybe become friends. It's not illegal or anything. Man, you act like we are going to fall in love."

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

_'Too late for that,'_ Sakura thought.

The man growled and started to charge at Syaoran. Syaoran pushed Sakura over in Eriol's direction and blocked the man's oncoming attack. The man tried to attack Syaoran again and this time, Eriol pushed the man to the ground. 

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Are you alright?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah."

"ERIOL!!!!!!"

Eriol turned around, but as he did, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. The man had stabbed Eriol's arm with the knife. The drunken man didn't stop there though. He stabbed Eriol again in the leg and left the knife sticking out of Eriol's leg. Eriol gawked at the knife in his leg and fell to the ground. 

Tomoyo screamed, "NO!!!!" 

The man took off, running away from the group.

Syaoran ran over to Eriol, followed by the girls.

"You okay buddy?"

"I've felt better," Eriol groaned. 

  
Syaoran gripped the knife and yanked it out. 

Tomoyo put Eriol's head in her lap. "We should call the police."

"Wouldn't do any good," Syaoran said. "They wouldn't care."

Sakura looked at him. "Why would they not care?"

He turned to her. "Because Eriol is a slum, Sakura," Syaoran answered her. "The only people the police care about are people like you and Tomoyo, the rich people."

Sakura looked down. "I didn't know that. There's discrimination everywhere, isn't there?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yep, you nailed that right on the nose."

Syaoran helped Eriol up to his feet. He was not facing Sakura anymore.

"Sakura, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Sakura felt tears spring up to her eyes. "B-but why? I've enjoyed seeing you!"

"I'd be lying if I did say that I haven't enjoyed myself also, Sakura," Syaoran admitted. "But Sakura, all it will do is hurt you."

"I'm willing to take that risk!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran turned to her. "I don't want you seeing me cause you pain."

Sakura touched his arm. "Syaoran, seeing you causes more joy than pain!"

Syaoran smiled, but a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks. "It's just for the best, Sakura."

"No…" Sakura said through her tears. "Syaoran! I don't want to lose you!"  
  


"I'm sorry Sakura, but what happened here tonight is just an example of what can happened. All of can be killed in a split second and why? Because Eriol and I keep on meeting you and Tomoyo in secret…in the middle of the night when there are many people who are very dangerous out. It's just for the best that we don't see each other anymore. For both yours and Tomoyo's protection."

Tomoyo watched the scene that was unfolding. She watched as both of them were crying tears.

She got up from her kneeling position and helped Syaoran with Eriol.

"We can take Eriol to my place so we can heal him," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran had a questioned look on his face. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? Your parents would kill you if they saw you with Eriol."

Tomoyo nodded. "I know that."

"Okay then," Syaoran said as they started to walk Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, greeted them.

"Tomoyo dear!" Sonomi called to her daughter. "Where have you…been?" she asked slowly as her eyes landed on Eriol and Syaoran. "Who are you guys and what have you done to my daughter and her friend?!"

"Mother!" Tomoyo hissed. "This man is hurt and both men saved Sakura and my life!"

Sonomi looked over at Eriol. "What do mean he saved your life? I _know_ that slums have no skill!"

"Mother!"

"They saved us from a gunman," Sakura said to Sonomi.

"Oh alright," Sonomi said. She turned to the servants near by. "Take the hurt man to one of the guest rooms and call the doctor."

The servants nodded and went off to do what they were told. Eriol was laid down on a bed in a guest room on the first floor of the mansion. Tomoyo stayed right by Eriol's side and waited for the doctor to come. Sonomi instructed Syaoran and Sakura stay to stay outside of the room. At first Syaoran protested, but Tomoyo promised him that she's keep a close eye on Eriol so he agreed.

Tomoyo held Eriol's hand. _'Please hang on, Eriol. For all of us.'_

The doctor finally came and went straight to work. The doctor sent everyone out, but let Tomoyo stay in the room, as long as she didn't get in the way. 

Sakura sat outside of the room, staring at the floor.

_'He doesn't want to see me anymore,'_ she kept repeating in her mind. 

She looked over in the direction that Syaoran went. He went out into the garden a couple minutes ago, saying he needed some air, but she knew better. He just didn't want to see her.

"Sakura dear," Sonomi said, "you should call your parents and tell them were you are."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the phone. After dialing the phone number, there was a ear-piercing voice on the other side of the phone line.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS BETTER BE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Sakura winced. "Yes, brother. It's me."

"Where in the world have you been!?!?!?!?!?!?" Touya asked/screamed into the phone.

"I am at Tomoyo's house," Sakura answered, calmly. "Touya, I'm fine! I'll be home right after a friend of mine is taken care of."

She heard Touya sigh on the other line.

"Fine! Just be careful! If you're not home within two hours, I'm coming over to Tomoyo's house and dragging you home!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I'll be home in less than three hours, brother. No later! Please tell mother and father not to worry! Bye!"

Before Touya could fit in another word, Sakura hung up the phone.

Sakura sighed. "That's my overprotective brother for you."

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Syaoran standing there. Silence came over them as they both were trying to find things to say and both were feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"  
  


"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked down. "I understand your meaning about not wanting to see me again but please, can we meet one last time?"

Syaoran heaved a sigh. "As long as it won't hurt or bother you, okay. When?"

"I'll send word with William…again."

Syaoran smiled. "Okay."

"Madam? Mister?" 

Syaoran and Sakura turned around to face one of the Daidouji servants. 

"Yes?" 

The man bowed. "Mrs. Daidouji wishes to speak to both of you."

Sakura and Syaoran followed the servant man to where Sonomi was. 

Sonomi smiled at Syaoran. "The doctor says your friend will be fine. He must stay off his leg though or it will just get worse. My daughter, Tomoyo, explained to me of what you and your friend did for her and Sakura. I am very grateful for you have saved my daughter and her best friends."

Syaoran bowed slightly. "It was nothing, Mrs. Daidouji."

"I will allow Mr. Hiiragizawa to stay here until he is better," Sonomi said. "I believe he'll become healthy fast here."

Syaoran bowed again. "Thank you. That's very kind of you. Now if you may excuse me, I must go back home since I need to go to work tomorrow. I will come by after work to check up on Eriol."

Sonomi nodded.

Syaoran turned around and walked out.

Sonomi turned to Sakura. "I'll call Charles to take you home."

Sakura shook her head. "No I'm fine. Thank you though. Tell Tomoyo I'll see her later."

"Are you sure, dear?"

Sakura nodded. "Good bye, Mrs. Daidouji."

"Good bye, Sakura."

Sakura walked out of the mansion and in the direction of her home. 

_'Everything is going from great to bad,'_ she thought, sadly. _'When…HOE!!!!'_

Sakura was yanked into a near by alley. Sakura looked up, hoping to see it was Syaoran, but the figure was in shadows.

"Syaoran?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and there standing in front of her was Dave Futo.

Sakura frowned. "Why did it have to be you?"

Dave smiled. "Did you miss me darling?"

"As much as a rat," Sakura mumbled.

Dave grabbed her arm. "Listen Sakura! If you don't come back to me, I'll make your life so terrible you wish you were dead. You hear me?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I hear you, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to come crawling back on my knees to you. You're not worth it."

Dave yanked hard on her arm causing Sakura to wince.

"If you don't come back to me, there will be no more Gilly's bank."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'If the my family's bank goes bankrupt, my family would go broke and would all be because of me!'_

"Not only must you come back to me, but you will promise to never see your slum lover again."

Sakura looked down. _'Syaoran…he doesn't want to see me anymore anyways.'_

Dave let go of her arm. "You have three days to crawl back to me and if you don't, you have three days to live among the rich until you and your family go broke."

Dave walked away, leaving Sakura alone.

_'What should I do?'_ she thought. _'I admit that I love Syaoran, but he doesn't want to see me anymore. Also if I don't date David again, he'll destroy my family's bank and we will be without money. Of course, I could be with Syaoran more if we do go broke, but that will only benefit me and me alone. I don't want to be selfish!'_

Sakura walked out of the alley and headed for home. Once she arrived, Touya rushed up to her, but Sakura didn't acknowledge his presence. Her mind and thoughts were elsewhere. She just walked right past him and walked into her room to get ready for bed.

The next morning, she woke up late and her troubles still haunted her. After getting dressed, she walked out of the Ritz Hotel and went on a little walk in the city.

_'I still don't know what to do,'_ Sakura thought. _'Maybe I should go and see Syaoran to arrange where we should meet…for the last time. I don't need William to do for me. I'm near the docks after all.'_

Sakura walked down to the docks and looked around in search for Syaoran, but didn't see any sign of him anywhere. While looking around her, and not in front of her, she bumped into one of the workers.

"Oh sorry!" Sakura said to the person.

The man smiled. "That's okay, lady."

"Um…can you tell me where Syaoran Li is?" Sakura asked, hoping she'd receive the answer she wanted.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. He and his buddy, Eriol Hiiragizawa, were both fired this morning."

Sakura gasped. "Fired!?"

The man nodded. "Yep, afraid so."

"Why?"

"Syaoran told the boss that Eriol was seriously hurt in an accident so the boss fired Eriol. Syaoran was so angry with the boss that he fired himself!"

Sakura frowned. "But Eriol WAS hurt! I was there!"

The man shrugged. "It's not the matter that if he was hurt or not, it's the problem that he can't work."

Sakura, with shock written all over her face, thanked the man for his information and left.

_'Syaoran was right,'_ she thought as she continued walking. _'Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So…who was it? I'm a bit rusty, aren't I? I had a MAJOR writer's block while typing this chapter out! @_@ I hope this was good though. Sorry I'm leaving you guys at ANOTHER cliffhanger… well it's a small one anyways. *Pops a couple Gobstoppers into mouth* My brain hurts now. Hope you guys liked that! ^_^ Have a nice Memorial Day!!

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom


	4. Problems of the Heart

Hello!!!! How is everybody? Hopefully well and happy. I've been kind of bored since ff.net has been down and no new stories to read. *Sigh* Oh well. I got the chance to catch up on my Zelda playing though! ^_^ Anyways, thanks to the people oh reviewed the last chapter!

I wanted to say a couple things before I begin to certain people. 

_Sakura~ _No, Sakura doesn't have magic in this story. Too bad that people in the 1890's didn't have magic though. Thanks for your suggestion though! ^_^

_Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto~ _Thanks for your e-mail! ^_^ Made me happy! 

_Mirashi Haku~ _I know how you feel about Syaoran and Eriol's boss. That's how they were like back then. Mean, grumpy, and selfish pigs! Will Syaoran meet with Sakura again? Guess you're just going to find out! I hope the ending will surprise you!

_Uindoshin~ _I'M SO SORRY!!!! *Bows* I usually try post stories really early in the morning. Right now though, it's quarter to midnight so that's pretty early! Forgive me!

_Twinkle~ _Don't worry! This isn't a D+S story! ^_^ I don't know if I should kill him or not though. Hmmm…I could torture him at the end though. I'll have to think about it.

Thank you to everyone! ^_^ I'm also going to post another story next week. I have finished it; I just need to edit it. It's called "Love Confessions on the Last Day" or something along those lines. I was also thinking of "Magic on the Last Day" for a title. It's still up in the air. Anyways, please look for it. **Also, this is the second to the last chapter. **T_T I'm amazed that this story had this many chapters. I thought that this was only going to be a one or two chapter story!

On with the chapter!

Last Chapter:

"Um…can you tell me where Syaoran Li is?" Sakura asked the worker, hoping she'd receive the answer she wanted.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. He and his buddy, Eriol Hiiragizawa, were both fired this morning."

Sakura gasped. "Fired!?"

The man nodded. "Yep, afraid so."

"Why?"

"Syaoran told the boss that Eriol was seriously hurt in an accident so the boss fired Eriol. Syaoran was so angry with the boss that he fired himself!"

Sakura frowned. "But Eriol WAS hurt! I was there!"

The man shrugged. "It's not the matter that if he was hurt or not, it's the problem that he can't work."

Sakura, with shock written all over her face, thanked the man for his information and left.

_'Syaoran was right,'_ she thought as she continued walking. _'Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore.'_

A Right to Love

Chapter 4:

Problems of the Heart

By Cutie Blossom

Sakura walked slowly down the street, tears coming to her eyes. The words of what Dave and Syaoran said kept repeating in her mind.

"Not only must you come back to me, but you will promise to never see your slum lover again."

"Sakura, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Sakura felt even more tears coming up to her eyes. _'Syaoran, the one I love, doesn't want to see me anymore. Dave, the one I detest the most, wants me back. Also, if I don't go back to Dave, he'll destroy my parents bank, leaving my family and I broke, but on the positive side of that, I'll have a reason to see Syaoran again.'_—She groaned—_'I don't know what to do!'_

Sakura kept on walking through the streets of New York till finally, a solution hit her.

_'I must speak to Syaoran!'_

~*~

Tomoyo entered the guest room where Eriol was staying. He was sleeping.

Tomoyo walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "Oh Eriol. I wish you didn't get hurt just to protect me," she whispered.

"It was the best thing to do."

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh! You're awake. I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Eriol said.

"Oh! Sorry to wake you," Tomoyo said, standing up. "I'll leave you alone now." She started to away from the bed, but Eriol grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"No," he said. "I would like you to stay."

Tomoyo smiled and sat back down. "If you want me to."

Eriol smiled and touched Tomoyo's cheek, caressing it. Tomoyo felt a shiver go down her spine and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"Your family's very kind," Eriol said. "I bet your mother was not pleased to have me as a guest."

"No," Tomoyo said with her eyes still closed, "she was not, but now she loves you."—She opened her eyes to stare into his—"She says that you're the funniest man she's seen in years as well as the sweetest. She'll be sad to see you go…as will I."

Eriol's hand was still caressing her cheek. "As I will miss you and your family also."

"Is it true what Syaoran said?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol frowned and stopped caressing her cheek. "You mean that you and I, as well as Sakura and him, shouldn't see each other anymore?"—She nodded—"He is right. I agree that seeing us in secret puts you and Sakura great danger."

"But Eriol…!"

"That doesn't mean that I want to do it thought," Eriol said, reaching for her hand with the hand that was caressing her cheek earlier. "Tomoyo, I want to see you as long as you let me. If we do run into danger though, I swear that I'll protect you with my life."

Tomoyo felt tears coming up to her eyes. "I know you will, Eriol, and I want to continue seeing each other also."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tomoyo said and a maid stepped into the room.

"Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto is here to see you," the maid said and Sakura stepped into the room.

Eriol smiled. "Hello Sakura."

Sakura rushed over and stood next to Tomoyo. "Eriol, I don't know what's going on! I'm so sorry!!"

Eriol frowned. "What happened, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at her feet. "I went to look for Syaoran where you guys work, but found out that you've both been fired. I figured out that it was my fault since I asked to meet with Syaoran that night."

Eriol put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Sakura. That's just how the world goes. Go and see Syaoran. I am afraid that I cannot explain this as well as Syaoran can. You'll understand that this is not your fault and the reason why him and I were fired much more better if he explains it than I."

Sakura looked up at Eriol. "But where? I tried…"

"He's most likely at our home," Eriol said before Sakura could continue. "Go to the southern part of the city by taking Ash St., take a right on Washington, go a block and there should be a tall black building and that's where Syaoran and I live. Second floor, six doors down is where the room is located."

Sakura nodded, repeating his directions in her head.

"I'll walk you out," Tomoyo said to her.

Sakura nodded again and both girls walked out of the room, leaving Eriol alone.

_'Syaoran, come back to your senses and keep her,'_ he thought. _'She loves you just as much as you love her.'_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hall to the front door, but were stopped by a maid along the way.

"Miss Daidouji, your mother would like to see you," a maid said to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded and turned to Sakura. "Sorry."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay."

Tomoyo smiled and began to follow the maid.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned to look at her friend.

Sakura smiled again. "Take care of Eriol, Tomoyo. He's a true gentlemen," she said and walked away.

Tomoyo nodded and whispered, "I know."

Tomoyo followed the maid into the library where she saw her mother sitting on the couch. Her mother waved her over to sit next to her and she did.

"Hello, my dear," Sonomi said. 

"Hello mother."

"I thought we'd talk," Sonomi said. "One of those mother to daughter talks."

"About what, mother?" Tomoyo asked.

Her mother sighed. "Eriol."

Tomoyo blushed. "Um… What about Eriol, mother?"

Her mother sighed. "I listened to his and yours conversation earlier, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gulped. "Oh did you?"

Sonomi nodded. "Yes, I did. Tomoyo…are you…"

"Yes mother?"

"Are you in love with him?" 

Tomoyo was silent. 

Sonomi sighed. "Listen to me dear. I think he's a great guy, but I don't think this is right."

Tomoyo looked down. "Mother…I know that. I've talked to him for a while now. Mother, you wouldn't imagine some of the things that his lived through. Mother, I know you'll never forgive me, but I want to be with him. I don't know why, but I just do."

"Tomoyo," Sonomi said, "I love you. Even if you don't marry a man that's rich, I just want you to be happy. If you want to be with Eriol I'm fine with that."

"What about father though?"

"He loves you also," she said. "I know he feels the same way as I do."

Tomoyo frowned. "Are you sure?"

Sonomi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Tomoyo smiled and looked over at her. "I'm just so confused about him though."

"Confused about what, honey?"

Tomoyo groaned. "Oh I don't know. I think he's a great guy and all…I just don't know what I feel for him though."

Her mother's mouth dropped. "You mean you don't know?"

Tomoyo blinked. "Know what?"

"Dear…" Sonomi began, "you love him. Didn't you know that?"

Tomoyo blushed and shook her head. "I…I…don't lo…I…I guess I do."

Sonomi smiled. "Yes, you do. You two get along very well. I saw it myself. Love is in your eyes when you talk to him and the same goes for him when he talks to you. I see it."

Tomoyo blushed even more, causing Sonomi to laugh.

~*~

Sakura ran down Washington Street.

_'A black building,'_ she repeated in her mind. _'A black building.'_

Sakura found it, just like Eriol said. She ran in and up to the second floor and down six rooms. Sakura stood in front of the door of the place and started to panic. 

_'What if he doesn't want to see me?'_ she panicked. _'I'm not so sure if I want to see him anymore.'_

Sakura, still scared, knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

Sakura hesitated before answering. "Um…Sakura."

There were a couple of bumps.

Sakura blinked. "Syaoran?"

"Coming!"

Another couple of bumps.

Sakura giggled. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran opened the door. "Hello."

Sakura smiled. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

The smile disappeared off of her face. "Syaoran…can I speak to you?"

The smile disappeared off of his face also. "Of course, come in," he said, letting her into the house. 

Sakura looked around the room that they called their home. It sure wasn't like the way she had it. Just one bed for two people. The walls and floors were filthy, but looked like they tried their best to make it look clean as possible. This is what they considered to be their home. At least they didn't have maids going in and out like she did. 

"I know it isn't the Ritz…" Syaoran began.

"It's quiet cozy though," Sakura said, smiling. "I'm just a little shocked. Sorry if I acted rude."

Syaoran shook his head. "I understand. Guess people don't tell you guys much about how we live, don't they?"

Sakura shook her head. "No they don't. Can I sit down?"

He nodded and gestured to bed. "You can sit down here."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she sat down on the bed. 

Syaoran sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I went to the docks this morning."

Syaoran sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Oh did you?"

"Eriol tried to explain it, but said it was best if I went to you. I really don't get it," Sakura said. "Why would a person fire someone just because they are injured? It's not the person who just had an accident's fault…or is it?"

Syaoran sat up and shook her head. "No, it isn't Eriol's fault for getting hurt. That's how the work world is."

Sakura looked over at him. "That's what Eriol said!"

Syaoran shook his head again. "If a person cannot work, a boss sees the employee as a thing, not a person. The 'thing' is hurting their business so they get rid of them and get another 'thing' so they can make more money. Sakura, people like Eriol and I are animals to a boss."

Sakura looked back at her hands again. "I know it is my fault, Syaoran. I'm so sorry."

Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder. "No, you should know that it's not your fault."

Sakura faced him, tears forming in her eyes. "Syaoran, there is something else that you should know."

Syaoran frowned. "What?"

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. "I had a little talk with Dave."

Syaoran's eyes widened, but she didn't see it. "Oh did you?"

Sakura closed her eyes. "Yes, he told me something that's very awful. He wants me back. Syaoran, if I don't go back to him, he's going to ruin my family's bank."

"That…"

"There's not all. If I do go back to him, I can't see you ever again."

Syaoran gulped. "You don't say."

Her tears started to flow onto his shoulder. "I don't know what to do Syaoran. I know that you don't want to see me anymore so I might as well go with what Dave says, but…I still want to see you."

"Sakura…you must follow your heart," Syaoran told her.

Sakura lifted her head from his shoulders to look at him. "What do you mean follow it? I don't know what to believe. I believe that both ways have positive and negative sides to them."

Syaoran shook his head. "Sure they both have different sides to it, but that's not following your heart."

Sakura got up. "How?"

"Believe in yourself, Sakura."

Sakura started to walk towards the door. "I have to go."—She looked over at him—"Good bye, Syaoran," she said and walked out the door.

Syaoran stared at the door. "…Good bye…"

Sakura ran out of the black building, her eyes filled with tears. _'What does he mean by following my heart? I can't tell if the decision that I wish for is from my heart or from my brain. What am I going to do?'_—She slowed down to a stop—_'I know what I mustn't do. I mustn't be selfish. My family has been good to me. I should be loyal to them. That means…Good bye forever, love.'_

~*~

Tomoyo sat in her room thinking about her feelings towards a certain blue haired male. 

_'He's almost healed,'_ she thought. _'After he leaves, I may never see him again. I won't know where he works so then how am I going to find him after he leaves?'_

Her mind repeated the talk with her mother:

"My dear," her mother said. "You must tell him soon."

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Believe me my dear, it's easier this way. Tell him before he leaves otherwise you may never get another chance."_

Tomoyo stood up from her bed and walked out her room, heading towards the guest room where Eriol was. She walked in to find him staring at the ceiling. 

"Hello," she said, drawing his attention away from the ceiling. "Find anything interesting up there?"

Eriol smiled. "Not as interesting as you."

Tomoyo smiled and walked over to the bedside. "What are you doing besides looking up at the ceiling?"

"Thinking."

"About…?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kiss ya," Eriol said, hoping to get some reaction out of her. He succeeded when he saw her pale cheeks light up.

"Oh," Tomoyo muttered. "When are you leaving? Have you decided?"

Eriol nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm going to leave tomorrow morning, bright and early. I need to go talk to Syaoran."

Tomoyo frowned. "Oh."

_'Tell him,' she thought to herself._

"Eriol…"

He reached for her hand. "Tomoyo, can I ask you a question?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"You can say no to this, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded again. _'Could he be…?'_

Eriol sweatdropped. "Will you itch this one spot on my back?"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Um…Okay…" 

She reached behind him and started to scratch. 

Eriol sighed happily after she finished. "Thank you. I just couldn't reach it with this stupid arm that still isn't working the way I wanted it to."

Tomoyo giggled. "That's okay. I understand."

Eriol reached for her hand again. "Can I ask you one last question?"

She nodded again, her giggles faded quickly. 

"Again you can say no to this."

She nodded again.

"Can I kiss you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I wasn't going to do this to you guys, but I did. Sorry. I guess you guys should call me the "Cliffhanger Queen" or something. Sorry…again. It's three in the morning and I want to get to bed. Fanfiction.net _should be back up tomorrow. @_@ I bet there's going to be LOTS of stories being posted. Everyone will be floating in story heaven. ^_^' Um…I don't know what else to say. Enjoy your summer and see you in the FINAL (*sniff*) chapter to "A Right to Love." _

Ja ne!

Cutie Blossom 

P.S. Beware of the sun. My sister is red as a tomato right now and that's no lie! Her skin has just started to peel. Tip:  Have fun in the sun just don't get a bad burn like she did. TRUST ME! It hurts!!! _


	5. ~*~ Final Chapter ~*~ Receiving The Rig...

Hi peoples! I bet you guys are mad at me for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger for so long! Sorry! I know, I know. I'm a baka head for leaving you guys for so long, but I do have a reason! My mother got me the Second CCS movie off of e-bay!! Oh my gosh! I love it!!!!! \\^_^// It's the movie with the terrible subtitles (which contained some misspelled words and terrible grammar) and I could tell there was more said then what was said in the subtitles, but that's okay! ^_^ I still love it! Anyways, this is the **LAST **and **final chapter **of "A Right to Love." Sorry that it took so long to finish! 

What am I going to do for my next story? ^_^;;; I don't know. I'm at a major writer's block right now. I was planning on a new Harry Potter story (H/H romance of course), but my brain is burned out and isn't coming back on till September 4, which is when school comes back into session. 

Here are a couple of things I wanted to say to some of my dear reviewers: ^_^

_LiL DreameR~_ Don't worry! There will be more stories, I promise! Enjoy this last chapter! It's FOF (full of fluff) after the problems are all solved! I'm also glad you have me as one of your top three authors! ^_^ Glad you enjoy my stories so much!

_SakumaRyuichi~_ I'm glad you enjoyed this story and I do get your point!

Mirashi Haku~ Glad you liked the last part of the last chapter! I thought it was funny also. ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing "A Belated Birthday Kiss" even though you read it before I posted it! ^_^ You are so kind! 

Okay!! Let's get on with the last chapter! 

Last Chapter:

Eriol reached for Tomoyo's hand again. "Can I ask you one last question?"

She nodded again, her giggles faded quickly. 

"Again you can say no to this."

She nodded again.

"Can I kiss you?"

A Right to Love

~*~Final Chapter~*~

Receiving the Right to Love

By: Cutie Blossom

Tomoyo's heart started to beat faster as she stared at Eriol, not saying a word.

Eriol smirked and lowered his gaze, letting go of her wrist in the processes. "I thought not, but I thought it was worth a try though."

Before she could make a move, Eriol moved off of the bed and walked quickly out of the room.

Sonomi saw the man walk out and down the hall towards the door. She was about to call after him, but stopped when she saw her daughter come running into the hall.

"Eriol!!!" Tomoyo shouted and received a door slam in response. 

_'Oh no you don't,'_ she thought as she ran as quickly as she could to the door. _'You are not getting away from me! I won't let you!'_

She looked down at her high-heeled shoes that were not helping her progress to catch up to him.

"These will have to go," she said and kicked them off and lifted up her dress. "Can't run after the man I love if I can't run."

"Tomoyo!" she heard her mother shout.

"Sorry mother," Tomoyo said, running out of the door. "Looking good and being lady like will have to wait till after I catch up to him. Then you can yell at me all you want!" 

Tomoyo looked up and down the sidewalk once she stepped out of the house. She saw Eriol not to far away.

"Eriol!!" she called out again.

Eriol didn't turn around though. He just kept on walking away from her. 

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! You stop right there or you'll be in big trouble!" Tomoyo yelled running towards him in her bare feet. 

Eriol stopped, but before he turned around Tomoyo threw her arms around his neck.

"Sorry," she said, giggling. "I was supposed to answer you, wasn't I?"

"Huh?"

Tomoyo readjusted herself so she was in front of him. "Yes, you may kiss me."

Before Eriol could say anything, her lips were on his. His arms went around her waist, holding her closer.

"Ahem."

Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart, but still had their arms were still around each other. They looked around to see a crowd of people staring at them.

Tomoyo snickered. "I don't think kissing is appropriate in public and not only that,"—She leaned closer and whispered into his ear—"I'm not wearing any shoes, which isn't very lady like."

Eriol smirked. "You know what I think?"

"What?"  
  


"Screw the public," he said and brought her back into a kiss, ignoring the people around them. 

~*~

Sakura stood outside of a tall brown building. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she didn't care. She walked in and was greeted by a secretary.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto," the blond secretary said. "You wish to speak to Mr. Futo, right?"

Sakura nodded slightly. 

The secretary stood up. "I'll lead you to him," she said and started to walk towards the back of the building. Sakura followed silently. 

They arrived at Dave's door and the secretary knocked on it. "Miss Kinomoto is here to see you, Mr. Futo."

Sakura could hear him laugh heartedly causing her to wince slightly.

"Send her in at once."

Sakura walked in and the secretary shut the door behind her. 

"Sakura…"

"Fine, I'll go with your stupid little deal, you jerk, but there is nothing you can do to change my opinion of you, you hear me?" Sakura snapped. "I still think you are a one of the biggest jerks in this world for what you did at dinner and I will more than likely will never stop thinking that."

"Slow down girl," Dave said from behind his desk. "You've made the right decision to come crawling back to me, if I do say so myself. You'll never regret your decision, Sakura."

"I didn't _want_ to come crawling back to you," Sakura said. Her tone was ice cold. "I'm only doing this for my family. If _I_ had a choice, I'd be back with Syaoran Li!"

"Your slum, you mean?"

Sakura growled. "He's more than a slum. He has more dignity than you will ever have!"

Dave smiled. "Sakura, you've become quite feisty," Dave said and then his smile turned upside down. "Don't make me slap you again."

Sakura looked down at the ground and suddenly, Syaoran's words about Dave he said they night they met came back in mind:

"You don't need him. Heck, he's lucky to even lay his eyes on you!"

Sakura smiled remembering Syaoran's kind words, but was yanked back into reality by Dave's voice. 

"Come on," he said. "Let's go out for lunch."

Sakura grumbled. 'If I had magic, I would do the world a favor and erase his existence from it!'

Dave took her to Daisy's for lunch, which didn't help Sakura's mood. She saw Meilin taking the order from a couple near by. After finishing writing down the order, Meilin turned to see Sakura and smiled at her, which Sakura returned, but no words were exchanged. 

Meilin walked back into the kitchen with the order she just finished.

"Your friend is out there, Syaoran."

Syaoran's head shot up. "What?"

Meilin smiled. "Miss Kinomoto is there with another gentleman."

Syaoran rushed over to the door and opened it a crack. It didn't take him long to spot Sakura, who was looking at a menu, and another young, rich looking man sitting across from her. 

'So that must be Dave,' he thought. 'That rich jerk that is rude to Sakura.'—He frowned—'She must have made her decision.'

Sakura's head shot up from her menu. She could feel that someone's eyes were on her. She looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see a figure peeking through the other side. It didn't take her long to figure out whom it was. 

'Syaoran!'

Syaoran head snapped back into the kitchen when he saw Sakura meet his eyes.

Sakura felt the color leave her face. 'Syaoran…'

"Sakura? What are you going to order?"

Sakura turned back to Dave. "Excuse me, but I do not feel well."—She put her hand to her forehead—"I feel faint. I'm going to leave." 

Before he had the chance to stop her, Sakura rushed out of the restaurant and was on her way back to the Ritz. 

'Syaoran…I'm sorry. I wish I could see you again, it's just…I can't hurt my family. I love them too much.'

When she arrived at her family's penthouse at the Ritz, she saw her mother sitting on a couch with her father and brother. Sakura didn't say a word to them. She just rushed into her room and flopped on her bed and laid her head on her pillow. Sakura hit her pillow angrily with her fists. 

'Why did I ever get mixed up with stupid Dave Futo anyway?' she thought, tears finally overcoming her. 'All he wants is my family's business. He wants nothing of me. He won't take care of me of me like Syaoran would. Why are rich men so…so cruel and so snobby.'

She heard the door open and somebody walk over and sit on her bed.

"Sakura dear? What's wrong?"

It was her mother.

"Everything," Sakura mumbled into her pillow.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Why don't you left yourself from your pillow so we can talk and settle this problem of yours? I only want to help, dear."

Sakura sat up on her bed and laid her hands in her lap. 

Nadeshiko put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what happened, dear?"

Sakura sniffed and opened her mouth to talk, but another opening of the door stopped her. Fujitaka and Touya stepped into Sakura's room. 

Fujitaka smiled down at her daughter. "We were worried also."

Sakura smiled and brushed away a stray tear from one of her eyes. "Thank you for being so kind."

Fujitaka and Touya both sat on the other side of Sakura and waited for her to talk.

'Can I tell them what has been going on?' Sakura thought. 'I don't think my father or Touya would be too happy when they find out that I've been seeing Syaoran, a low man of our society in secret.'

She felt her mother's hold on her shoulder tighten to show support. 

Sakura sighed before saying, "I want to be with Dave."

"I'm not surprised, Sakura," she heard her father say. "Wouldn't blame you one bit for not wanting to be with him or loving him. That boy, I tell you, is the devil in an expensive suit."

Sakura let out a small giggle before speaking again. "He told me though that I would have to go back to him though or he'll ruin our bank."

Fujitaka sighed and hugged his daughter. "I knew that man would step this low one of these days. Listen to me Sakura. Let me take care of Mr. Futo and his family's bank. Don't let his words get to you, Sakura. You may ignore him, yell at him, heck, you can even give him a smack if you want to, just don't do what he wants you to do if you don't want to."

Sakura looked up at her father. "Really?" 

Her father nodded. 

"When I get my hands on that brat…"

Nadeshiko glared at her son. "Touya…"

Touya sweatdropped and went silent.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "There's something else also."

"What is it, Sakura?" 

"I sort of fell in love with another guy."

"Who is he?" Touya asked. "Is he good to you? Does he love you? Will he take good care of you? Will I have to ring his neck?"

"Touya!" both of his parents yelled.

Touya sweatdropped and fell silent again. 

Sakura smiled. "His name is Syaoran Li. Yes brother, he is good to me. I don't know if he loves me back though, but he is kind to me. He also lives…in…southern New York."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Touya yelled, standing up from the bed. "This can't be! Please tell me that you are joking, my dear sister! This is terrible. My sister falling for a…for a…SLUM!!!!!!!!"

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka smiled at each other before yelling at the boy…once again.

"Like mother like daughter," Nadeshiko said. 

Sakura looked up at her mother. "What did you just say?"

"Sakura," Nadeshiko said, "do you remember me telling you that I've also met some nice people who lived in the lower part of New York?"

Sakura nodded. 

"I was one," Fujitaka said. 

"WHAT!?" Sakura and Touya shouted at the same time. 

Nadeshiko smiled. "I bumped into your father one time on the streets and fell in love with him instantly, but of course I had some trouble trying to persuade my family to accept my love for a person like your father used to be, which of course took a long time to do…" her voice trailed when there was a loud FLUMP on the floor.

Fujitaka sighed. "I told you Touya wouldn't take it well, dear."

Nadeshiko sighed as well. "Yes, you were right."

Fujitaka shook his head and then looked down at his daughter. "Sakura, like I said before, don't listen to what Mr. Futo thinks. Let me deal with him and the bank. You just choose who you want to love and follow through with it! Follow your heart, Sakura. Do not, I repeat, do not follow your brain. It will only lead you down the wrong path."

Sakura closed her eyes. 'There's that follow my hear saying again. But can I do it this time around?'

'Believe in yourself, Sakura,' Syaoran's voice came through her mind. 

'Follow my heart and not my brain,' Sakura repeated a couple times before saying, 'My heart leads to…to…to…'

Sakura's eyes shot open. "Syaoran!" she said and without another word, she rushed of the Ritz.

'My heart…it leads to…it leads to Syaoran!' Sakura thought, trying to recall Eriol's directions to his and Syaoran's home. 'I'm such a dork! Why didn't I listen to it before? I hope I'm not too late!'

Sakura rushed down Ash Street and took a right on Washington. When she found her destination, she sighed in relief.

'I thought for sure I was going to get lost,' she thought as she rushed through the entrance of the building. 

She ran up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway. When she reached it, she started to bang on Syaoran's door.

"Syaoran!" she yelled. "Open up, please! I need to talk to you, Syaoran! Please open up!"

"He's not there."  
  


Sakura turned to see a dirty looking man with very bright red hair. 

"Do you know where he is, sir?" she asked kindly.

The man shook his head. "Sorry. He could be anywhere."

Sakura's shoulders dropped. She thanked the man before turning away. 

"He usually likes to spend most of his free time down at the docks, staring out across the water," the man added, "if that helps any."

Sakura turned and smiled at the man. "Thank you very much for your information, sir," she said before taking off on her way out of the building and heading in the direction of the docks. 

'Man, I'm in better shape than I thought!' Sakura thought a couple minutes later, still running in the directions of the docks. 'Only one block to go and I haven't slowed down yet!'

"It's dangerous for a lady to be out here alone,' a voice said, startling Sakura. "Especially a pretty lady like you."

Sakura gasped and stopped running. There was a man with blond hair in front of her. He started to walk towards her.

"Um…" Sakura stuttered. "I'm on my way down to the docks. If you don't mind…I'll just continue on my way."

"Of course we mind," said a voice behind her. 

Sakura turned to see another man behind her. 

"Maybe you'd like two muscular men to escort you down there," said the man behind her.

"No that's okay," Sakura said nervously.

"No we insist," said the man that was in front of her. He was now too close to Sakura for comfort. 

Sakura started to panic and then screamed, "SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs.

The two men winced and gave Sakura the chance to get away. 

"Hey!" she heard them say and then heard footsteps following her. 

Sakura ran around the corner and bumped into someone. She felt strong arms go around her to keep her from falling and also making her feel protected. She heard the two men come around the corner. Sakura closed her eyes knowing that she was trapped. 

"Now, you two ladies wouldn't be bugging this nice young lady would you?" she heard from the person that held onto her. 

Sakura gasped, recognizing the voice and looked up. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran frowned at the two men or ladies like he called them. "Leave her alone," he said with a strong voice.

Sakura heard the two men grumble and walk away. 

Syaoran sighed and let her go. "What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping away from her, but his eyes never left her face. 

Sakura smiled and took a couple steps closer to him. "I believe you know why. I've made my decision."

Syaoran frowned and looked away from her. "So I saw," he said, ignoring the coldness in his voice.

Sakura's smile widened. "You're jealous."

Syaoran turned away and started back in the direction of the docks. "Believe whatever you want, Sakura."

Sakura giggled and followed him to the docks. "Admit it, Syaoran. You are jealous of Mr. Pig Futo."

Syaoran didn't answer her until they reached the docks. "Fine! I'll admit it! I AM JEALOUS!!!"—He turned to look into her bright emerald eyes—"This Dave guy treats you like crap, Sakura and like I said before, he doesn't deserve to lay his eyes on you. Heck, he doesn't even deserve to know you! Sakura, I now that you and I will more than likely never be together like I wish we could, but I thought we would still have some sort of a friendship going on."—He stopped and sighed when he saw the smile on her face—"What are you doing here with me? Aren't you supposed to stay away from me?"

Sakura's smile, if possible, went wider. "In answer to your question Mr. Syaoran Li, I've made my decision with the help of my family,"—She sweatdropped—"or maybe I should say with the help of my mother and father. Anyways, I am no longer seeing Dave Futo."

Syaoran's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a pretty far ways down. "Wh-what did you say?"

Sakura giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Come," she said, grabbing Syaoran's hand and started to drag him away from the docks. 

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked. 

"You'll see," Sakura answered over her shoulder and continued dragging him away. 

Sakura finally stopped some time later. During Sakura's brief pause from pulling him, Syaoran noticed where Sakura dragged him too. 

They were standing in an alley right across the street from the Ritz Hotel. 

Syaoran felt nervousness come over him quickly. 

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned to look at him. "Yes? What's the matter, Syaoran? You look like you saw a ghost!"

Syaoran gulped. "Why in the world did you drag me here?"

Sakura smiled at the nervous male. "I want to introduce you to my family."

Syaoran shook his head and started to back away from her, making Sakura drop his hand in the progress. "No…"

Sakura stopped him by grabbing onto both of Syaoran's hands. "Listen, my mother and father are both down to earth people. They'll love you."

"No…" he repeated.

Sakura's hold on him tightened. "You only have to worry about my brother."

"I still don't think they'll like me. I'm not in the same society as your family," Syaoran said, staring nervously at the hotel.

Sakura smiled. "My mother and father revealed something earlier this afternoon, Syaoran. My father used to be just like you."

Syaoran's gaze shifted from the hotel to Sakura's face. "What?"

"My father used to live like you. He used live in southern New York City, but that all changed when he met my mother," she explained. "My mother said that she fell in love with my father instantly and because of that, they approve of me seeing you, Syaoran since they did the same thing when they were younger. My father said that I didn't have to worry about Dave and that I could continue seeing you. I was so relieved when he said that and that was when I finally understood what following your heart meant. Syaoran, I am incredibly sorry about going back to Mr. Pig Futo. I never want to see him again. I will be forever happy if I can just keep seeing you even if you and I never do marry. Now come, let's go see my parents. I bet they really want to meet you after how much they've heard of you from me," she said with a small giggle. 

Sakura tried to pull Syaoran to the hotel, but he yanked her back to him to meet his lips. Sakura released her hold on his hands and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, while Syaoran's arms went around her waist. Sakura sighed causing Syaoran to deepen the kiss. Sakura kissed him back with the gentle pressure that Syaoran was doing to her. Sakura knew that if they wouldn't break apart soon, they would never get into the hotel, but unfortunately, Syaoran was the one to break the kiss. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Syaoran gaze was one again on the entrance of the hotel. His eyes were filled nervousness. 

Her eyes softened. "I know they will love you," she said. "Maybe just as much as I love you if that's possible. My mother and father were given the right to love from their families and now they are giving us the right to love. Just give my brother some time to let you grow on him. He's kind of overprotective of his younger sister."

Syaoran smiled and his gaze went back to her again. "I can see why. I would too." 

Sakura grabbed his hands again and pulled Syaoran across the street and into the hotel. When they were right outside of the Kinomoto penthouse, Syaoran stopped again. 

"I want to say two things before we go in," he stated, looking down at her. 

Sakura blinked and met his gaze. "What?"

He smiled. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. What's the second?"

Syaoran's smile went wider. "When we do marry, I think we should invite this 'Mr. Pig Futo' to our wedding."

Sakura giggled. "Okay then."

They both took in and let out a breath of air before Sakura walked up to the door and opened it. She, once again, held onto Syaoran's hands while they entered the penthouse. Sakura saw her mother and father sitting on the couch. They were also holding hands and smiled as if there was no tomorrow. They smiled when they saw Sakura and Syaoran enter the room. 

"We were waiting for you," her mother said. 

Sakura smiled and looked around. "Where's my brother?"

Her father sweatdropped. "He's still in your room."

Sakura sweatdropped. "He fainted after my mother and father revealed their past," she told Syaoran. 

"Oh," was all he said. 

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka stood up from their spot on the couch and walked over to the young couple. 

Nadeshiko smiled. "You must be Syaoran Li."

Syaoran smiled nervously and bowed. "Yes, I am."

"I am Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko," she said and then gestured to the man next to her, "and this is my husband, Fujitaka."

Both men bowed to each other. 

Fujitaka put an hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "You don't have to be so nervous," he said, smiling. "We already know everything so there is no reason to be so nervous. Come, let's sit on the couch and talk a bit."

The four of them sat down on the couch, but before they started to talk, there was a noise of a door opening. The four of them turned around to see Touya stepping out of Sakura's room. He looked like he was just woke up from a hangover and was rubbing his head as if he had a headache. He looked up from the floor to see his family sitting on the coach and when his eyes landed on Syaoran, he collapsed to the floor.

Sakura giggled and turned to Syaoran. "That's his way of saying welcome to the family."

Syaoran groaned. "I sure hope so otherwise I'm in trouble."

~*~ The End ~*~

So…how was it? I must say that I am very happy with this last chapter! ^_^ I thought it was full of fluff after Sakura had the talk with her family. I also loved the beginning with E+T. I know Tomoyo was a tad bit OOC when she kicked off her shoes, but who can run in high heels? I know I can't. I can barely walk in them! -_- A person must be pretty darn talented to have the ability to run in them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of "A Right to Love." Please review and tell me what you thought of it! ^_^ I love to hear from people! I still hear lots of comments on my "Don't Be Scared" story. 

My next story? I don't know. -_-;;;; Like I said at the top of this chapter, I am at a major writer's block, but I was hoping to do a story where Sakura and Syaoran hate each other and each have someone else, but (of course) in the end, they actually fall in love (add some or a whole bunch of E+T here and there). Of course S+S will fall in love! What would be a Cutie Blossom story without S+S? IT WOULDN'T BE A CUTIE BLOSSOM STORY, THEN!!! ^_^ Right? It's either that type of a story or one where Sakura goes to works for Syaoran in Hong Kong after he didn't return to Japan. I've always wanted to do one of those stories! I always thought that one of those stories would be fun to do! 

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this last chapter! 

Ja ne till the next story!

Cutie Blossom


End file.
